


Yunho In My Ass (Jaejoong's Favorite Version of the Least Sexy Song that DBSK Sings)

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: The morning after their 10th anniversary goes just about the same as it always had.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 6





	Yunho In My Ass (Jaejoong's Favorite Version of the Least Sexy Song that DBSK Sings)

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The last thing Jaejoong wants to do is wake up. But there are his eyes. Of their own free will, opening and letting in light. Sunlight from open curtains.

Candlelight from the few stubborn stalks of wax that did not burn out during the night.

Waking up is bad. Because waking up means being alone again. And being alone is bad.

Laughter filters in from the living room.

Junsu’s laughter. It makes Jaejoong smile.

And then music. Familiar notes sung by a familiar voice.

Jaejoong moans and buries his face into his pillow. It is too early for a Junsu Rendition of _Hug_.

The bed shifts and a strong arm slides over his back.

Jaejoong’s body tilts toward the warmth without even thinking. Not so alone. Not yet.

Another arm snakes around his waist, under the blanket, fingertips barely touching.

Jaejoong’s breath catches in his throat, skin twitching in pleasure.

Both arms pull his naked body right next to an equally naked one.

Voice gruff, Yunho whispers, “Do you remember when we marathoned Disney movies? That one line at the beginning of the Lion King? And we weren’t sure which one of our dongsaengs it referred to?”

Jaejoong smiles and quotes, “Before sunrise he’s your son.”

Yunho grunts in agreement. “Well, it’s after sunrise. He’s yours.”

“It’s after noon. He’s yours.”

The laughter increases, Yoochun’s deeper rumble joining, and Changmin’s falling somewhere between the other two. Suddenly _Balloons_ starts playing. Yunho whisper-sings the words into Jaejoong’s neck.

“When do you have to go?” Jaejoong asks when the chorus starts.

“Never.”

“Yunho.”

Yunho smiles. “If it’s after noon then we are already late, and I don’t care much. If Changmin cared, he would have woken me up.” His hand moves over Jaejoong’s hip, fingers trailing on the smooth skin at the bend of his leg.

Jaejoong sighs in contentment, lifting his leg and shifting back to give Yunho more room to touch.

“Then again, I did threaten him if he did try to wake me up before I was ready.”

“With what?”

Yunho scatters warm kisses along Jaejoong’s neck. His eyes shut with a content sigh, head tilting again to give him better access. Yunho puts pressure on his hip and moves just enough for Jaejoong to lay on his back. His hands continue touching along his stomach. His lips move to his collarbones and shoulders.

“I’d throw out all the instant ramen and replace it with my own cooking.”

Jaejoong laughs and drapes his arms over Yunho’s back. Their lips touch softly. Jaejoong knows he doesn’t have Yunho’s complete attention, but when he hears the top of the lube snap, he relaxes and waits. He shuts his eyes and smiles at the touch of slick fingers on his leg. He thinks of being a tease, but he wants Yunho inside him more than he wants to play. He shifts under his warm body and lifts his leg. Yunho helps, probably not nearly as patient as Jaejoong, and hooks his other leg at his elbow. Two fingers press into him (just for the lubrication because they had gone more than enough rounds the night before) and they are followed immediately by Yunho’s slick cock.

Jaejoong holds his breath, like he usually does. It’s easier to feel Yunho slide into him when he isn’t doing something so inconsequential as breathing.

“I did say...” Yunho breaks off to sigh as he pushes in completely. “Told him ...” His hips move slow, firmly, steady.

Jaejoong tangles his hands in Yunho’s hair to cut off whatever else he’s going to say. It’s so easy to kiss him. So easy to settle with him. Ten years of love. Almost ten years of kisses. And eight years of sex.

 _Box in the Ship_ starts playing in the living room, and Yunho falters, face breaking out in a smile, and Jaejoong laughs.

“Oh eh oh eh oh, eh oh eh oh. Yunho in my ass,” Jaejoong sings.

Yunho laughs harder, arms trembling where they hold him off Jaejoong’s body. The singing from the other three gets louder as the song plays.

“God, stupid dongsaengs,” Yunho says. “I can’t perform with that as background music.”

Jaejoong chuckles. He slides his hands down Yunho’s back and grips his ass, rocking his hips up. “You’re doing a great job.”

Yunho shuts his eyes as Jaejoong’s body tightens around him. He only needs another moment to regain control and snaps his hips forward.

“I was going to be quiet, but never mind.” He lifts his head enough to press a light kiss to Yunho’s lips. “Fuck me harder. Make me scream.”

“Damn it, Jaejoong.”

Yunho pushes up and sits back on his knees. He grabs behind Jaejoong’s knees and bends them open. He thrusts forward and Jaejoong keens, nails digging into Yunho’s biceps when he speeds up. Jaejoong has always had a hard time keeping quiet when Yunho fucks him anyway, so he doesn’t even try, and it’s almost a perfect moment that Yunho grabs his dick when the song ends, and he screams Yunho’s name loud enough that it echoes in the room.

The next song starts ( _Hi Ya Ya Ya_ ) the volume up louder, and their annoying dongsaengs sing at the top of their lungs.

It only makes Jaejoong’s heart swell more. His throat tightens, and he can’t breathe through the pleasure, and the emotions that are making the pleasure even stronger.

Yunho leans over him, bodies pressed tight and presses a kiss to his lips. “Love you,” he gasps. “Love you, all of you, every part of you belongs to me, and I love you.”

Jaejoong nods, unable to do more. His hips tilt up and Yunho moans, angle changing again. He holds himself up just enough to keep stroking Jaejoong’s cock, and Jaejoong’s cries are muted and broken, breath short. Yunho’s body is shuddering, his hand faltering. Jaejoong grabs his head and begs for a kiss. Their lips meet again and again, and Jaejoong whimpers, pleasure coiling through him.

Yunho gasps his name into his mouth, and then has his tongue down Jaejoong’s throat. His thrusts go wild and rough, and Jaejoong moans. He tears his mouth away from Yunho’s as the need shoots through him, and his hands hold Yunho tight, his body shaking. He screams as he comes, Yunho’s strong hand guiding him through his violent orgasm that lands high on his chest. His own hands are adding nail marks to Yunho’s back, his legs trying to squeeze the life from him.

It takes a long time for the pleasure to recede, for the high and fog in his brain to clear. Yunho is still slowly stroking his cock, hand slick from Jaejoong’s release.

“God, I love watching you come,” Yunho whispers, hips moving slowly.

Jaejoong smiles and shifts. There is another mess between his thighs and on his ass that show that Yunho came as well, but he has no idea if it was before or after him.

The quiet is ruined by a harsh pounding on their door.

“Are you two done fucking?” Changmin demands. “I’m hungry. Feed me.”

Yunho winces and then smiles down at Jaejoong. “I told him you’d cook if he didn’t come wake me up.”

Jaejoong chuckles and then shouts, “You ruined the afterglow, bitch.”

“Fuck your afterglow. What about my stomach?”

Yunho trails kisses along Jaejoong’s jaw, hips continuing their slow movements.

Jaejoong moans, maybe a bit louder than was strictly necessary, but it works, and Changmin curses at them and his grumbles leave the door.

“I love fucking you while you’re still in an afterglow.”

Jaejoong smiles widely and accepts another kiss.

When the music starts again, it isn’t any of their songs, but Super Junior’s song _Cooking? Cooking!_.

“I think that’s a hint,” Jaejoong says.

Yunho shrugs. “Don’t care. I like this beat though.” His thrusts hit with the same tempo of the song, curling deliciously when he pulls out.

Jaejoong moans, settling into the quick rhythm. “Fine, fine. One more round,” he says, as if his dick hadn’t still been hard anyway. “But you have to explain to Super Junior why this song gives us both an erection from now on.”


End file.
